The Twelfth Fish
The Twelfth Fish is a play at the Stage. It features a Fluffy the Fish. Trivia *During Medieval Parties, The Twelfth Fish has been at the Cove. *In January 2012, Rookie rewrote the script for the play. The Plot *This Shakespeare-like play is about a Countess, a Jester, and a Bard going to fish. A fish goes BLUB BLUB many times, and the two try to catch it. The two do catch it and they wished to eat it. Actors *Countess *Jester *Bard *Fish The Script *'Countess:' The iceberg's a stage and we are penguins! *'Jester:' A stage where every penguin plays a part. *'Bard:' Fair maiden, shall we go and catch some fish? *'Jester:' To fish or not to fish, that is the question! *'Countess:' Good plan! Fishing is such a sweet comfort. *'Bard:' Now is the winter of our fishing trip. *'Jester:' As good luck would have it! *'Bard:' The first thing we do, let's catch all the fish. *'Fish:' BLUB BLUB! *'Jester:' O fishing line, fishing line! Wherefore art thou doing fine? *'Fish:' BLUBBETH! *'Countess:' What fish through yonder ocean swim? *'Fish:' DOUBLE, DOUBLE BLUB AND BUBBLE! *'Bard:' But hark! What fish through yonder water peeks? *'Jester:' A fish! A fish! My puffle for a fish! *'Fish:' AY, THERE'S THE BLUB! *'Countess:' Something fishy this way comes. *'Jester:' With my empty tummy my eye doth feast. *'Bard:' Now please get me a dish fit for the fish! *''' Fish:' BUT NEVER DOUBT I BLUB! *'Countess:' Get thee to a fishery! *'Jester:' "To dine, perchance to eat! *'Bard:' If fish be the food of life, waddle on! January 2012 Script *'Countess:' Guys we're NEVER going to find that fish *'Countess:' We've been searching for 3,429 days! *'Bard:' You've kept count of the exact amount? *'Countess:' What else is a countess supposed to do? *'Jester:' Let's split up! Or better yet... let's banana split up! *'Countess:' Bard and I will check the castle, Jester check by the sea *'Bard:' I pledge to check every hedge! *'Jester:' Now let's see here... I see the sea *'Fish:' Hello there *'Jester:' Oh my! And the sea sees me! *'Fish:' Oh I'm not the sea. I'm a fish. *'Jester:' Are you a rare fish? *'Fish:' Well my mom says I'm one of a kind *'Jester:' Perfect! Would you mind if my friend counted you? *'Fish:' I guess. I've never really been counted on before *'Countess:' Five hedges. Seven flowers. 4,365 stones *'Jester:' Countess! Come quickly! *'Countess:' Oh wondrous fish! Will you grant my fondest wish? *'Fish:' Are you the one who wants to count me? *'Countess:' Yes! Oh please, I've searched 82,310 hours for you! *'Fish:' Would you mind telling me a poem first? *'Bard:' Oh golden fish of sheen most rare *'Bard:' We've searched the world from here to there *'Bard:' Of all the places we have been *'Bard:' You're the greatest fish we've ever seen *'Fish:' Oh how lovely! Thank you! *'Countess:' So may I count you, dear fish? *'Fish:' Yup. Go ahead. That was a great poem *'Countess:' Then it is my pleasure to say *'Countess:' After eleven other fish before you *'Countess:' You are the rarest, final Twelfth Fish ''THE END! Improvisation *For what is best, that best I wish in thee. *Fish, puffles, penguins, lend me your ears! *We crew, we happy crew, we land of penguins. *Small things make penguins proud. Gallery Image:PenguinsStage.png|The Twelfth Fish. File:Twelfth-fish.gif|The Stage for the play. External links *Music *Outside Category:Stage Category:Club Penguin Category:Stage Category:Club Penguin Category:Stage Plays